Chibi Kaze Tsukai
by Alias Erotavlas
Summary: Kagome saves a little Jin from being decapitated by another demon. One-shot. Now featuring a bonus chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: A.E. doesn't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Both ideas strictly belong to their owners.**

Chibi Kaze Tsukai

It was all over. He was too tired, too weak, and too lost to fight back.

"Keh, keh, keh," the bear demon cackled, "Is the little kid out of tricks? Hmph, guess I'll just have to put you out of your misery!" It swung its sharpened claws down, ready to decapitate the child when a glowing pink arrow appeared from seemingly nowhere and struck the bear in the side.

The demon let out a pained screamed before it was reduced to dust.

For a few moment, the younger demon sat there, stunned. Then the foliage that the arrow had come from began to rustle.

The boy shrunk back into the bark of the tree behind him, hoping that whatever had shot the projectile wouldn't notice him. He didn't feel like being reduced to ashes like the one before him.

But, it came as quite the surprise when from the foliage appeared a young girl clad in strange clothing.

She pulled a few leaves from her skirt and walked over to him. His face must have been the picture of terror because the girl halted in her approach.

"Don't worry," she spoke softly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"D-do ya promise?" the child asked. The girl smiled and nodded, causing the child to relax slightly.

"My name's Kagome," the newly-dubbed Kagome told him while slowly coming closer.

"I-I'm Jin," the child sniffled, allowing Kagome to sit in front of him.

She gently took his hand and slowly examined it to check for injuries. She continued the process with the rest of his body, using her miko powers whenever necessary. But, she was extra careful not to accidentally purify the poor little thing.

When she was finally done, she said, "Well, Jin, you're fine now," she watched as he examined his arms in amazement, "Do you need any help getting home?"

Jin opened his mouth to reply when a gruff voice shouted, "Kagome! Where the hell are you? We have to get going!"

A silver-haired hanyou burst through the bushes and marched towards the two, "Do you realize how long you've kept us waiting? If we don't find the jewel shards before Naraku- What is _that_?" The dog-eared hanyou pointed at little Jin who, after the abrupt entry, had shrunk down behind Kagome.

Kagome, however, was not afraid of the half-demons outburst. In fact, she looked rather irked.

"Inuyasha," she growled, "SIT!" The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed pink and dragged him to the ground.

Jin laughed at the dog's discomfort, "Ha-ha, that'll teach ya to mess with ol' Kagome now, won't it Rover?"

"Why you!" Inuyasha leapt up at the child, but any chances of attacking were squashed when Kagome sat him once more.

"That's enough, Inuyasha," Kagome said, then she turned to Jin, "Please don't provoke him, it just makes him harder to deal with."

"Ah, right sorry I am Miss. Kagome. I didn't mean to be so much trouble. I just enjoy a good laugh is all," Jin said, his strange accent very evident now that he wasn't stuttering.

The young priestess smiled at him, "So, do you need help getting home?"

He shook his shaggy red head, "Nah, I was just tired is all. Thank ya very much and 'twas a pleasure to meet ya," then he looked over at the slightly-battered Inuyasha, "You too Mr. Inuyasha."

Once he was done saying pleasantries, Jin summoned his wind and shot up into the sky.

"What a cute kid," Kagome said as she watched the demon race off.

"Tch," Inuyasha snorted, "Good riddance." And then the two walked back to the rest of their troupe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Just a cute little scene between Jin and Kagome. It's not really romantic, it's just…sorta…cute, I guess. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Flights of pigeons, sparrows, and angels,**

**Alias E.**


	2. Bonus Chapter: We Meet Again

**A/N: Ok, I was only going to do one chapter, but I got three reviews(in the same day, no less). Two out of those three asked me to have Kagome and Jin meet in the future. Who am I to deny such lovely people, hmm? So, here it is.**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus Chapter<span>

We Meet Again

Kagome sighed and fiddled with the completed Shikon no Tama around her neck. Why was she here? Oh yeah, because she was Sesshomaru's advisor.

"Miko," Kagome blinked and turned her attention towards said demon.

"Hmm?"

"You do not have to sit here if you do not wish to," the stoic inu demon said, "This Sesshomaru will not force you to stay."

It took a moment for her mind to process what he said, then her face lit up. She said a quick thank you, before bouncing out of the room.

"Ah, fresh air," she sighed while stretching her arms above her head, "Man, those guys smoke a lot," her nose crinkled to prove her point.

She made her way past the exit of the arena and walked out into the forested area surrounding it.

"Well, this brings back memories," she remarked as she walked deeper into the forest. Her mind wandered back to her 'past in the past' as she liked to call it nowadays, "It's seems like so long ago."

In fact, she delved so deeply into her memories that she didn't see the huge, bear-like, man. Her failure to notice him, resulted in her running smack into him.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Watch where you're going!"

Kagome eeped and back up a few steps, "Sorry, sorry, I-"

The man growled and picked her up by the throat, "Sorry don't cut it, Missy," then he got uncomfortably close, "you'll have to make it up to me."

Kagome struggled in protest, about to purify the jerk to hell when a voice shouted, "Oi! Bakken, put the lass down."

The man, Bakken, growled in frustration and dropped the 'lass'. Then he stalked off into the foliage.

"Sorry 'bout him miss," the voice apologized, "he's a bit of an eejit."

Kagome looked around for the source of the voice, "Who…?"

"Ah, where are me manners?" this was then followed by a large gust of wind, revealing a grinning, red-haired, demon, "Name's Jin."

Her brow furrowed in confusion; why did that name sound so familiar?

"Ah, you alright, lass?" Jin asked while waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry…Uhm, I'm Kagome," now it was his turn to look confused.

"We haven't met by any chance?" he asked.

Kagome mulled it over. Then, it hit her like lightning, "Little Jin!" she exclaimed, "I saved you from a bear demon back in the Sengoku Jidai."

He blinked a few times, trying to recall the memory, "Ah, yes, Miss. Kagome," he grinned at the priestess, "It seems that I be the one savin' you this time about."

She smiled, "It really has been a long time. Why, the last time a saw you, you were only up to my hip!"

"Aye, I have grown quite a bit, haven't I?" he laughed, "But, I'm surprised you haven't changed much yerself."

Kagome sighed, "It's a really long story."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *fanfare* Hooray! It is finito! I hope you guys enjoyed their reuniting. Personally, I think I did a pretty good jobb on this one, no? Anyway, RnR and all that.**

**Avoid the marmosets,**

**Alias E.**


	3. Author's Note

Ok so this little authors note is to tell you guys that I will be writing a story based off of this. Call me a pushover, but six reviews in two days, at least three favorites, and over 300 viewers is pretty good motivation to do another Kagome/Jin thing.

So, the name will be called Kaze no Miko and it will start in the Feudal Era like the two-shot did. This time, however, the circumstances will be a bit different and it will be much, much longer.

Anyway, I hope you guys are happy about this 'cause I sure am :D

See you soon,

Alias E.

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

AnimeFreakAmanda

Yuna's Reincarnation

LovelyLadyMarMar

Hikaruxharuhixkaoru

SieToshi

vixinamina rama

Verloren Fortuin

NightInk

HolyButter Balls

winter winds

Sadistic Kunoichi-1 3

All you guys rock for reviewing/favoriting(heck, even reading) this one-shot(er, two-shot) and motivating me to do more even if my computer says I spelled your names wrong!(Which I _know _I didn't, stupid spell check.)


End file.
